Moving On
by XxTinkerBella21xX
Summary: Takes place after the Cullens leave. Bella is finally coming out of her shell, changing herself and not for the better. Bella has a secret relationship with Jake and it's been getting hotter and hotter. But when Bella uncovers something that will change her life she comes face to face with her worst fears, losing everything she never knew she wanted.
1. ONE

**Story description: **_Takes place after the Cullens leave. Bella is finally coming out of her shell, changing herself and not for the better. Bella has a secret relationship with Jake and it's been getting hotter and hotter. But when Bella uncovers something that will change her life she comes face to face with her worst fears, losing everything she never knew she wanted. She ends up moving to Seattle, letting her pain control her, she takes employment at a bar. She meets a new vampire who falls in love with her, but she doesn't trust him with her heart._ _From a face off with Victoria to meeting her mate, or shall we say mates, will she finally find happiness?_

**Warning:** **ADULT CONTENT!!!**

**Disclaimer: All original Twilight settings, plots and characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. Some quotes from the series and motion pictures might or might not be used. This version/Fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and**** no compensation is earned. **

**Authors Note: I'm transferring my stories from my Wattpad to here. That's why I have published several in a short period of time. I hope you enjoy this one as it kept playing in my head whilst writing another. It was written in less than a week and I'm still finishing it up. It was originally a one shot that i couldn't stop writing. **

**ONE**

It's been over a year since the Cullens, and _he_ left. Jacob and I have been going steady under the radar. Only the pack knows about us, though, I've never felt comfortable enough to actually meet any of them, other than Leah and Seth. That's because their mother Sue and my father are engaged, making them part of the family. In fact Charlie and Sue are buying a four bedroom house on the Reservation. It's perfect for everyone, and I'll have my own bathroom. We will be moving in, in a few days. Charlie's been filled in on the pack secret and we even found out that we are descended from the tribe. I'm just glad I didn't inherit the gene to turn into a giant wolf, at least I hope not.

Tonight Jacob has something special planned for our anniversary. I can't wait to see what it is. I sit patiently waiting in the living room. The condom in my pocket feeling heavy. I was planning on giving Jacob my virginity tonight. I packed for a camping trip, everything already in the truck.

I jump when I hear a loud knock at the door. "Bella!? Are you ready?" I see Jake open the door and start heading upstairs. I giggle at how he was easily able to not notice me. He stops in the middle of the steps and turns to look at me with his sensual gaze. His lust spiking as he finally takes in what I'm wearing; I'm wearing tight leather pants, a pair of black stiletto pumps, and only a vest as a top. I was showing a generous amount of cleavage and I was showing off my new wolf bellybutton ring. Jake went with me to get it pierced for my nineteenth birthday and my first tattoos. I had a wolf on my right shoulder blade, and a dream catcher on my left arm.

I giggle when he runs towards me, taking him only a few strides to reach me. Even in heels he was still a lot taller than me. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him, kissing him passionately. He pulls away looking me in the eye giving me my favorite grin.

"I take that as a 'yes'," he smiles.

"I'm more than ready, baby. I've been waiting patiently for you," I giggle.

He sits me down and takes my hand guiding me to the door. I grab my bag and leather jacket before locking up. I slide into the middle seat and Jake starts my truck. He turns to me with a smirk before pulling out and heading to our destination. After several minutes and a couple of back roads we come to a secluded beach with cliffs surrounding it. The only entrance was the one we took. There on the beach, was a beautiful camping setup. With a tent, two chairs and a beachwood fire.

Jake gets out walking around to my side and picking me up out of the truck, kicking the door shut behind him. He cradles me to his chest and runs me to the tent. It's tall enough to stand in. Inside is a queen air mattress all made up and ready to be slept in. Lighting the tent are several oil lamps. A cooler sits at the foot of the mattress filled with drinks and snacks, I assume. On top is a picnic basket. Laid out on the bed are swimsuits for both Jacob and I.

My eyes fill with tears at everything Jacob has thought of. I turn to gush over everything and see Jacob coming back with everything from the truck. As soon as he sets everything down I rush towards him, jumping up in his arms, I crush my lips on his. The kiss quickly becomes heated, and Jake walks over to the bed sitting down, with me straddling his lap. I grab the hem of his shirt and toss it over his head tangling my fingers through his hair. I let out a moan when I feel his growing erection rubbing against my core.

I groan standing to kick off my heels. Jake grabs the waistband of my pants, pulling me closer, kissing lightly around my bellybutton. He deftly undoes my pants and slides them down just enough to reveal my black lace thong. He runs his tongue along the top of my thong to one hip, then the other. I let out a moan, tightening my fingers in his hair. Upon hearing my moan he peels the pants off my legs kissing his way up. Using his teeth, he slowly removes my thong stopping to inhale my arousal, letting out a growl. My breathing starts to hitch, picking up a faster pace. I pull him to look up at me kicking the thong to the side. I straddle his lap, unbuttoning his cut offs as he slowly undoes my vest and then slips it off my shoulders.

He uses his teeth and tears my bra away, revealing my erect nipples. He moans when his eyes look into mine full of wanton. He turns us over balancing himself between my legs. He sits up to look down at my naked body and quickly removes his shorts. I gasp when I see he's not wearing anything underneath. He positions himself and presses his forehead against mine.

"Are you sure, baby?" His voice is husky and deep.

I reach up and kiss him, "I'm more than ready."

I feel the head of his cock enter me slowly with a pinching feeling. He stops letting me get used to his girth before pushing in a couple of more inches. He pauses again when I whimper in pain. Finally he pushes the remaining way, officially taking my virginity with it. I let out a small cry of pain that Jake quickly catches in a kiss. After a moment he pushes the last few inches in. Fully sheathed inside, he brushes kisses over my face before pulling back to thrust back inside, pausing each time to kiss my lips.

Finally comfortable with his size, I thrust against him urging him to pick up speed. He trails kisses down my neck picking up his pace. I reach behind him, my nails digging deep into the skin of his back, dragging them down. He moans at the mixed sensations of pain and pleasure. I feel a warmth start to pool at my core as Jake thrusts in and out faster and faster. I bite down on his neck hard as I feel myself release around him. It doesn't take him long after, following my release he empties himself inside me. Collapsing slightly on top of me.

"I love you so much Bells," he whispers, his forehead against mine.

"I love you more Jake," I smile up at him.

I wince a little when he removes himself from me. He lays down next to me pulling me onto his chest. He twirls my hair between his fingers, looking down at me. He kisses the top of my head as I slowly drift off to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up sweating wrapped around Jacob. I sat up pulling the sheet around me, and take in my surroundings. It's early morning, at least. The sun isn't even out yet, but there's still light. I stretch out my sore muscles. The slight soreness between my legs sends back memories of the evening before. I blush deeply, thinking of every detail.

I gather my clothes from last night. Folding my leather pants, the condom falls out of my pocket. Unopened and _unused_. I feel suddenly sick to my stomach, realizing that we weren't protected or being safe at all. _What the hell was I thinking? I mean I know what I was thinking, but damn it! _I crossed my fingers together, and hoped I didn't get pregnant.

I stash my clothes in a bag, and get dressed in the swimsuit discarded on the floor from tossing everything off the bed last night. It is a very skimpy bikini, and I'm suddenly very grateful that we're at a secluded beach. I pull it on, noticing how it doesn't leave much for the imagination. I go through my bag and pull on the sundress I packed. After getting dressed I unzip the tent and walk outside. The air is cool and relaxing. I take a step closer to the beach letting the water touch my toes. It's cold but I'm not phased by it in my blissful moment.

I stand and wait for sun to rise above the cliff tops. As I wait I feel a chilling feeling crawling up my spine. I have an inkling that I'm being watched. I turn to see Jacob is still in bed through the entrance of the tent. I turn my attention back to the beach. Suddenly a cold hand lands on my shoulder, and fear flows freely into my veins. I spin around and gasp in horror at my visitor.

_Victoria_...

**Authors Note: _I noticed i got negative feedback for this Fanfiction. If you don't like it _DON'T READ IT.**


	2. TWO

**TWO**

Victoria stands in front of me with a smirk. She presses her index finger against her lips, gesturing to me to be quiet. I don't make a sound. I glance behind her at the tent, Jake is still sleeping.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to end your life today, Isabella. I'm going to wait for the perfect moment." Her voice was childlike and beautiful. It was difficult to believe it was coming from her of all people. She closed her eyes inhaling my scent, before continuing. "The moment you think you're safe and have everything you could ever want, that's when I'll come for you. When I'm done with you, you'll be wishing for death. It'll never come. I'm going to take everything from you."

With that she leans in and licks my neck, sending chills down my spine. With a final wicked smile she disappears. I stand there frozen by fear. I can hear Jake getting up and moving around in the tent. I stand there frozen in fear. _What did she want with me?_ I thought.

I didn't notice Jake came out of the tent till he wraps his warm arms around me. "Geez Bella, you're freezing. What's wrong, why are you..." his voice trailed off as his nostrils flare, probably catching the scent of Victoria. He grabs me into a tight protective hug, looking around to try and find her.

"She..." I began.

"What baby? What did she say to you?" he asked concerned.

"She doesn't want to kill me," I whispered.

Jake stares at me in shock not able to understand the meaning of my words. "Bella, baby? What do you mean 'she doesn't want to kill you'?" His question sounded far away. I could hear the ringing in my ears and then my vision turning black. I collapsed, waiting for the ground to come, but it never did.

I was woken up to the voice of my new sister, Leah. "What did you do to her, Jacob?" she spat.

"Chill Leah. I didn't do anything to her. The redheaded leech was here. Told Bella 'she doesn't want to kill her'," he said.

"What? So the leech is gone? That doesn't make any sense," she wondered.

I could hear the zipper of the tent entrance, and feet shuffling. An unfamiliar voice I don't know speaks. "She disappeared into the water, but we'll keep our guard up," the voice was stern and deep.

"Thanks Sam," Jake replied.

I waited till I knew it was just Jake, Leah and I, before I decided to open my eyes. Leah was sitting on the end of the air mattress near my feet, holding my hand. Jake sits in a folding chair near the entrance of the tent. _This tent really is big enough to live in for extended periods of time._ I thought. I sit up, causing Jake to immediately rush over to my side.

"What happened?" I asked looking between Leah and Jake.

"We think the redheaded leech has given up, for now. But we think she'll be back," Jake said rubbing my back.

I sigh, "So she's gone?"

"We hope she forgets about you," Leah chimes in. "I know leeches don't forget easily but still. Maybe she might lose track of time." She smiled at me.

"Hopefully. I'm ready to go home. I need to get started on packing my room," I let out with a shaky voice.

"I'll take you back, baby. Leah can you take Bellas truck back we'll follow behind you in a bit," he said turning to Leah. She nodded standing and headed out, I heard my truck start and then fade away as Leah headed back towards Forks.

I turn to Jake trying to keep from sobbing. I pull myself up in his lap a start kissing him fiercely as if this were our last kiss. Our kiss quickly became a lot more, and we soon made love for a second time. When we finished we laid together for a moment, before getting dressed and packing up my things and shoving my bag in the back of the rabbit.

Jake pulled me into a tight hug before opening my door for me. Getting into the driver's seat he leans over and gives me a quick peck on the lips, before starting the car, and pulling out of the spot to head towards my house. While he drove I ran my fingers through my hair. Pinning my bangs to my crown and tossing up the rest of my hair into a messy bun. After I finished I intertwined my fingers together with his.

Pulling up to the house, Leah sat in the bed of my truck waiting patiently. As I got out of the car she sniffs the air and gives me a knowing smirk. I blush brightly at the expression on her face.

Jake walks over to us wrapping an arm around my waist. "We can help you pack Bells," Leah says.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I replied sheepishly.

We all head up to my room after gathering a few boxes. Leah heads into the bathroom packing the nonessentials. Charlie and Sue should be getting the keys to the new house tomorrow morning. Jake and I start on my room, throwing stuff randomly in the boxes.

After an hour Leah heads home. I tell her to, "say hi to Charlie for me and that I'll see him in the morning." Charlie is staying with Sue tonight, then tomorrow after they get the keys, the pack will head over to load everything in a moving truck. I was excited about being closer to Jake.

After we finished packing everything we could, we snuggle up on the couch. There was something I couldn't put off anymore.

"Hey Babe," I began. "We didn't exactly..." my voice trailed off.

He nuzzled my neck, "we didn't what, babe?" His voice was husky.

"We didn't use a condom Jake," I said sheepishly. He looked at me not understanding what I was trying to get at. I stared waiting for him to answer. When he didn't I continued, "what if I end up..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Realization finally lighting his eyes.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there Bells. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He sounded like he meant it.

There's a topic that is delicate between Jake and I. We both have a hard time talking about it, it's become known as the untalkable subject. It's too painful to think about. _What if Jake were to imprint?_ It killed a little bit of the light in his eyes whenever it's brought up. And the thought of getting pregnant with that still inevitable, was something that scared me. And if it happened before I found out, would I be able to tell him? I knew the answer was yes but I would be so scared of my future after that. Especially when I still refuse to meet the pack. I have my reasons, believe me I do. What if they welcome me with open arms? What would happen after Jake imprints? I wouldn't mean anything to them afterwards. Especially if I got pregnant. I'd just be in the way after that. The random human amongst the supernatural, because she accidentally gets pregnant with the true alphas child, because they weren't careful enough when they were fooling around.

I feel the tears falling before I could stop them. Jake gently grabs my chin to look up at him, fear evident in my eyes. "I would never let you think you're alone. I will love you till the day I die, Isabella Swan." I hug him not letting go. After what feels like forever, I finally fall asleep in his arms on the couch in the living room.


	3. THREE

**THREE**

The next day we moved into the house. It was really beautiful and I enjoyed my privacy. The pack helped do everything while Sue and I prepared a large meal for afterwards. After everything was moved and in there designated rooms, I grab a plate and head to my room. I still don't want to get close to the rest of the pack. I know it sounds selfish but I couldn't handle being abandoned again.

I unpack everything in my room and make my bed. After I finish eating I head downstairs to clean the kitchen avoiding all eye contact. Of course they stare at me, I'm not one of them yet Jake loves me so they respect him. He knows I don't want to get close to them, and the best way to do that is to steer clear. I'm already treading water getting close to Seth and Leah, but they're family now.

I load the new dishwasher, add soap and turn it on. I sit at the table looking around. Everything's changing and there is nothing that can stop it. Since Charlie and Sue don't know about Jake and I, he doesn't bother me with trying to socialize. I stand up to leave the kitchen, but freeze when two of the guys come strolling in. I avoid eye contact. It's something I've become a professional at.

"Hey Bella," one the guys say.

"Don't bother the leech-lover she might run and hide," the second guy snaps.

"Ease up Paul," the first replies back.

I could feel tears pooling in my eyes. Embarrassed I run upstairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. I curl up in a ball wishing I could disappear. This is the other reason I don't want to get close, they don't even like me. Charlie was accepted with open arms, being put on the council and everything. I fall asleep tears streaming down my cheeks.

_One month later..._

I wake with a start, running to the bathroom puking my guts out. _Great, I've got a stomach bug,_ I thought. After puking I rinse my mouth out. Going through my medicine cabinet I catch something that causes me to freeze. I count in my head, then I count again just to be sure. _I'm late. My period is late._ I start to panic. Freaking out because how was I going to tell Jake. We've been seeing less and less of each other. The only thing we do when we have a spare moment is have sex and mostly in my truck or his garage. We've been careful ever since our first time, using a condom and I even started taking a contraceptive for extra protection. I don't understand how I could be pregnant.

I quickly get dressed packing an overnight bag. I run out to my truck and head to Port Angeles. After I find a pharmacy I go inside and purchase a box of pregnancy tests, some snacks, and drinks. After paying, I head back out to my truck. Driving back to Forks, I head in the opposite direction of the Reservation. I turn into the only hotel in Forks and rent a room for the night. I take my bags inside my room and settle in.

Finally I head into the bathroom after putting it off as long as possible. After I finished I sat and waited. The idea of being a mother never crossed my mind, until Jake and I started dating and became sexually active. I check my phone, times up. I take a deep breath reading the results.

_Positive._

I throw up, my vision becoming blurry. I gather the pregnancy test and the trash and bag it up. I stand and grabbing the key I head to the big dumpster tossing the garbage. I head to my truck and hide the test in an envelope in the glove compartment. Heading back up to my room I freeze momentarily. There leaning against my room door was Jake his expression unreadable. I had to stay calm. I'm not ready to tell him yet.

"Hey," I say.

"You didn't tell anyone where you were going," he said in quiet tone.

"I just needed to be alone for a while," I whispered. The fear of him leaving me alone was finally surfacing.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything," he said standing up straight and looking down at me. I felt so small suddenly, and the ache in my heart becoming stronger. I knew I wouldn't be able to tell him about the baby. Especially when I feel so out of sorts.

"I know," my voice cracked. He walked forward and gave me a hug. His warmth was like a balm to my wounds. I invited him in the room and we sat together on the small couch. He started to massage my sore feet, making his way up my legs. I look up to his heavy gaze on me, I blush. I could see him sniff the air. I panic a little wondering if he could smell the difference. Obviously not as he leans over and cups my cheek bringing his lips down crushing mine.

"Always ready, baby," his voice husky.

I feel myself getting wetter at the sound of his voice. I pull myself off the couch and remove my pants. Jake grabs my hips and plants kisses on each side. I bend down undoing his zipper, he reaches up and kisses me while deftly removing his cut offs. He gently pulls me down to straddle his lap, his erection standing at attention and ready. He takes a nipple in his mouth and fondles the other, after giving them each equal attention he rips my lace panties away. The cool air against my soaking wet pussy causes me to gasp. He positions himself at my entrance gripping my hips a little harder and slams me down on him, fully sheathing himself inside. I let out a moan as he lifts me almost completely off his cock. I lean down crushing my lips to his moaning loudly as he slams me down again. I start to move myself up and down riding him, my head falling back as he massages each breast. I let out loud moans every time I bring myself back down onto him. _He feels so good inside me,_ I think, when I feel him getting closer. I can feel my own climax getting closer. He grabs my hips and thrusts in and out quickly underneath me. I bounce up and down to his rhythm, and soon he thrusts one last time, emptying himself inside me kissing me hard and passionately.

He stands gently removing himself from me, I wince a little. He carries me the bathroom, and starts the shower before placing me in the tub, and joining me. We take our time, and after another round of love making we get out. After drying off we eat the food I got from Port Angeles. Then we snuggle up to watch some TV before we both drift off to sleep.


	4. FOUR

**FOUR**

Jake left the next morning for patrol. I pack my things and head back to the house. I couldn't tell anyone about this baby. Not until I tell Jacob.

_Three weeks later..._

I miss Jake. We've hardly seen each other since that night at the hotel. I'm waiting for him in the living room at his house to get back from his patrol. I jump up when the door opens but relax when I see it's only Leah.

"Geez, Bella you look like you've seen a ghost," she says looking at me with concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just waiting for Jake," I sighed. I sit and fidget with my hands. The silence stretched awkwardly. She stared at me before she let out a gasp. I jerk my head up to look at her.

"Does he know?" she asked.

"Know what?" I ask fending ignorance.

"Please Bella, I can hear the humming of the baby's heartbeat," she chimes.

"Not yet," I whispered.

She gasps at my answer. Taking a seat beside me we sit and wait for Jake to come home. I check my phone and try not to overthink. Jake's late. He's never been late after patrol, maybe something happened to him. That's when he barges through the door. Anger evident in his eyes. He turns to look at me and tears pool in his eyes. He slams the door and runs towards his room. I feel sick to my stomach. I already know what happened. I run out to my truck jumping in and head back towards home. I didn't stop to wait for Leah. After I pull up to the house I bolt upstairs to my room and begin to pack as many bags as possible. I grab my sock full of cash and head outside to load everything. Charlie pulls his cruiser in just as I'm tossing the last bags in the bed of my truck.

"Whoa, whoa. Where are you going Bella?" Charlie asks with a worried expression. I don't reply as the tears start to fall. I give him a tight hug. Reaching into the glove compartment I grab the envelope and hand it to Charlie.

"I love you dad. Don't open it till I'm gone," I jump in the truck and drive off.

I leave my home without an explanation. It's better this way. I hear howls in the distance as I head towards Seattle not knowing what to expect. My heart completely shattered. The hole in my chest bigger this time, it's hard to breathe. I push my truck to go faster.

She came out of nowhere. _Victoria_. I was a couple of minutes from the city limit. I stopped the truck as she stood there. I began to wish she'd kill me. Anything to escape the pain. She smirks at me and disappears.

I drive to a diner downtown. My phone goes off notifying me of the many texts, calls and messages from Charlie, Jacob and Leah. I just want to disappear and I can't even get a moment of peace. I switch my phone off not wanting to deal with anything. The waitress walks up to me to ask for my order. I get a glass of water. Before she walks away I grab her attention.

"Excuse me. Are you hiring?" I ask.

She turns to look at me, "sorry hun, not at the moment." My face falls at her expression.

"I know somewhere that is hiring. The pay sucks but tips are always damn good," she adds. I look up hopeful.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I can find an apartment here do you?" I ask, not getting my hopes up.

"Actually I have a extra room I'm trying to rent if you're interested? I get off in an hour if you can wait." She gives me a warm smile. I nod my head. "I'm Elizabeth, but I go by Liz," she introduces herself.

"Isabella, but I guess I go by Iz now," I reply. I silently say my goodbyes to the girl I used to be.

I sit patiently waiting for her shift to end. That's when he walks in. I immediately know what he is. His short beard and shaggy hair give him a brooding look. His red eyes are a give away. I let out a gasp when I realize why his eyes are red. He snaps his head in my direction walking over and sitting across from me.

"Well hello there," he smiles, flashing his perfect white teeth. I stare in shock. "I'm Garrett, what's your name beautiful?"

I scoff rolling my eyes. "Iz, and enough of the small talk. I know what you are," I reply.

He looks at me shocked before hiding it behind a smile. "Pray tell, what am I?"

I lean in to whisper even though I didn't need to. "A vampire."

This time the shock staying on his face. I smirk. He leans forward to whisper a reply. "I know what you are." He smirks.

"What might that be?" I ask, unimpressed.

"Pregnant," he whispers. I roll my eyes at him.

"Tell me something I don't know," I quipped.

He sits there and stares at me for a moment. "How do you know?" he asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I say quietly.

"Interesting," he said. He takes out his wallet and slides it towards me. It's got his contact information on it. "Do keep in touch, I'd love to hear that story of yours love," and with that he was gone.

"You ready," Liz says walking up to me.

I stand quickly, "yes."

"Hope you don't mind walking or taking the train," she says walking out the door to the dinner.

"I have a truck actually," I replied.

She whirled around to face me. "Even better. It's creepy out this late."

I show her the way to my truck just down the road. We hop in and after getting directions to her place we pull up to her building. She helps me carry my bags up, with her help we do it in one trip.

When we enter I'm instantly in love with the place. She clearly did a lot of work to the interior of her apartment. The outside was kind of bland. But her apartment was totally the opposite. Straight up to the left is the living room, the far wall brick with a fireplace in the corner. The walls painted a modern gray. Her living room was gray with hints of yellow. To the right was the kitchen and dining area. It looked like she did some hard core remodeling. Her cabinets were a light gray, she had hints of aquamarine in her kitchen. Her dining room was cute and comfortable. The main color a soft aqua with hints of green. The hall was just off the living room. The hall was painted a darker gray with white boarders and a cute table at the end. To the left was a fully furnished bedroom, completely bare. We both had our own bathroom and walk in closets, though, my bathroom was also guest bathroom as well. I was very impressed by how incredible it looked. I swear it must've cost a fortune in rent.

She helped me unpack and told me we could talk about everything in the morning. She brought me fresh sheets and a duvet with pillows. We bid each other good night. I take a deep breath clearing my thoughts and finally fall asleep.


	5. FIVE

**FIVE**

I woke up the next morning in my new room. The memories of the previous night came flooding back, the pain stabbing me again. I leaned forward, and ran to my bathroom. After I finished I brushed my teeth, and washed my face. Walking back to my room, there came a light knock.

"Hey, you're awake. Was wondering if you wanted tea," Liz said poking her head in my room.

"Sure sounds good," I reply with a small smile.

While we drank tea, I told her about myself and my past. I told her as much as I could leaving out the supernatural. I told her about _Edward_, and I told her about _Jacob_. I bared myself to her, hiding nothing. She was completely understanding.

I sat and listened to her story. She told me how she gave her heart to the wrong man named Alexander, who in turn hit her. The last straw was when he put her in the hospital breaking a few of her bones. She went home and packed everything and left driving north till she ran out of gas in front of the diner. She told me how the owner, Patricia, immediately took her in. When Liz's father found out she left the asshole he wanted to help her succeed, he had cut her off when she refused to break up with him. Her father is very wealthy, though, he has money she doesn't ask him for a penny. He came with a team of people and completely remodeled this apartment. It was a three bedroom two bathroom. Very modern and sleek. He was taking care of her as best he could. But Liz is independent and prefers to do things on her own.

After we drank our tea, Liz and I headed out down the road to a bar. The owner of the diner also owned this property as well. I put in an application and was hired on the spot. My first night of work would be tonight. Liz and I head out to go shopping. Her father wired her a thousand dollars every week for shopping and anything she needs. After buying an entire new wardrobe for work, we head back to the apartment to drop off our bags.

My first night at work was loud and crazy, and not what I expected. Since I wasn't showing yet I decided to wear a short denim skirt, a button up, tied midriff, and a pair of cork wedges. I was serving shots when I saw him sitting in the corner swirling a glass of whiskey. Garrett in his dark button up, black jeans, and boots. He was so handsome and he combed his hair.

I made my way over to his table. I was about halfway there when I received a smack to the ass by some drunk, causing me to flinch. _I'm really going to need to defend myself if this is going to be my new life, _I thought. When I got to his table he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap, my legs together between his. He kept a hand on the small of my back. He leaned in and sniffed my hair.

"You have no idea how amazing it is that I'm in no way attracted to your blood. Yet, you smell absolutely divine," his breath brushing my ear. I could feel myself getting wet, I blush not looking in his eyes. I could feel my heart rate accelerate. I had to walk away from this sex on legs of a man before my hormones got the best of me.

I go to stand up but he tightens his grip. "You never called me, beautiful." I gulped trying very hard to ignore his Louisiana accent. I really needed to put distance between me and Garrett.

"I haven't had time," I whispered. My breathing coming in short pants.

"How about after you get off we do something?" he asked.

"Um. I'm human, and as you pointed out at the diner yesterday, pregnant." I looked at him with an embarrased look.

"Hey doll face, you don't have to explain anything to me," he said with a smile lighting his beautiful face. I blushed standing and headed back to the bar.

The rest of the night went rather smoothly. Garrett moved to the bar to talk to me when things got quiet and he even stayed while we did closing. He even kicked it up a notch and walked me home. He was so sweet and before he left he kissed my cheek.

I finally decided to check all my messages that night. Each one the same as the last. The only one who I really wanted to talk to, sent a message. Short and to the point. "I'm sorry Bella." Stabbing my heart and making me feel worthless. I was in love him for a whole year of my life. I was carrying our child that we made in a moment of passion and _love_. But now with his imprint he has a happiness I'll never have. I felt the pain tear through me again. I screamed out in a pillow muffling my cries and catching my tears. I curled up in a ball, keeping myself together. I felt the hole in my chest rip through me. I made a promise that I would never let another man have such a power over me. I will never let myself get hurt like this again.

The rest of the week I got closer to Liz. She was so easy to talk to about everything.

"So what's going on with you and that hottie at the bar?" She asked after we both worked a double shift.

"His name is Garrett, everything and nothing. Yet." I smiled at her. She really has become such a great friend in just a few weeks time.

"It certainly didn't look like nothing to me the way y'all were so close," she said. "If I didn't know any better I'd say he looked like he wanted to have his naughty way with you. What with the way he was looking at you."

I blushed, avoiding eye contact. She seemed to know exactly what I was thinking just by looking at my face.

"He keeps asking me out, but I just feel like I'm betraying _him_," I sigh.

"Iz, if he can move on then you're allowed to also. It's time you have fun. Does this Garrett know about your delicate condition?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yes," I replied quickly.

"Um, hello. He's perfect! If he knows, and isn't bothered, then go for it. Go out. Live. Be happy," she smiled at me with an adoring smile.

I rolled my eyes grabbing an apple and headed to my room. I shouted a 'good night' to Liz. I laid in my bed thinking about what it would be like to be happy with Garrett. Then the fear of him leaving me after falling in love with him made me feel so small. I cried myself to sleep trying to hide the fears and pain that tore through my aching heart. I just wanted to be happy. I just wanted to move on.


	6. SIX

**SIX**

The next few weeks become repetitive. Work, eat, sleep. The most interesting part of work is when Garrett comes in to play human. He always orders a whiskey that he never actually drinks.

Tonight Liz is going to visit her father since he hasn't been well these past few days. I'm currently shopping for maternity clothes as I look like I swallowed a cantaloupe whole. None of my clothes fit me and I've been going to work in yoga pants and t-shirts that are now too tight. I'm five and a half months pregnant and I just want everything to be done already. Growing a child is extremely exhausting.

After picking seven different pairs of maternity jeans and eight shirts, I'm happy to finally get the hell out of there. I'll just shop online tomorrow for more. When I get home I fold and put my clothes away. I walk into the nursery and admire the crib Garrett helped me put together.

_~Flashback~_

"I don't think that is how it goes hun," I say to him as he hold two pieces that clearly do not connect.

"Are you sure? I think it'll look great like that," he said with smile. He stands and starts leaning the sides together and steps back.

"See, it's perfect. It's staying together. Now all we need is a bucket of glue and we're good to go," he smirks at me with a wink. I can't help but giggle at his childishness.

Where would I be if I didn't meet this man. I walk over and barely touch a corner. It collapses in a heap. I shake my head giggling.

He wraps his arms around me with a huge grin on his face. "Now you did that on purpose," he starts tickling me and I run off to hide in my room. Silly to think I could out run a vampire.

_~End flashback~_

I smile thinking of the memory, shaking my head I turn to leave the room. Standing behind me just down the hall, nearly making me jump out of my skin, is Garrett. He's got his hands in his pocket and he's grinning like a boy on Christmas morning.

"What were you doing standing, looking all beautiful in there for doll," he asks with a smile.

I walk over to him wrapping my arms around his waist smiling up him. "Just remembering how excellent your skills were when putting together the crib," I giggle.

He wraps his arms around me fending ignorance, "I don't know what you mean love." He smiles down at me and winks. I shake my head as he leans down and kisses me.

The kiss quickly deepens and becomes more passionate. I drag him into my room kicking the door shut. He gently pulls away, "love, are you sure about this?" His question sounded off, a hint of déjà vu hitting me. Of course I was sure, hello my hormones have wanted this longer than me. I know I'm still not fully over Jacob but I'm slowly moving on. I can get over him fully. I've let him go already, I've accepted that he's not mine anymore.

"Yes," I nearly growled. He removes his shirt at vampire speed and I nearly trip at the sight of his perfection. I bite my lip blushing.

He runs in front of me without warning catching me by surprise. Cupping my cheek he leans down kissing my lips as he slowly removes my top, I fumble with the button on my oversized jeans before kicking them across the room. He leans down and lifts me up into his arms, cradling me to his chest as he walks over to the bed, and gently places me in the center. He hovers over me and leans down trailing kisses from my lips down my neck, over my collarbone, and down to my breast. He deftly removes my bra with expert hands. Reaching down he took a nipple in his mouth and cupped the other breast gently pinching the nipple. I let out a moan and arched my back, pushing my nipple more into his mouth. He swirled his tongue expertly before switching to the other breast. The sensation causing delicious shivers down my spine. He kisses over my heart, his hands on my swollen belly.

He slowly trails kisses down over my body. Showering light kisses all over my belly. His hands gripping my waist gently before tucking his fingers under the thin layer of of my panties before swiftly ripping the material off. I felt a breeze hit my wetness. His eyes looking up over my belly with a hungry expression. He kissed the top grazing his lips against my bud. His fingers opening my folds as he licks my center. I felt him shove his tongue within and I let out a guthral moan. His tongue swirling in circles as his fingers moved in and out gently torturing my senses. I felt myself getting closer to my climax. I gripped the sheets on either side of the bed. I arched my back as I felt the delicious shivers tingling down my spine. I felt myself convulsing letting the orgasm ride through my body. I moaned loudly tangling my hands through his hair holding his head as he lapped up the juices flowing from my release. My body relaxed as small tremors still trembled through me. I was completely in bliss.

He raised himself hovering over me smiling, his lips glistening with my cum. He leaned down and kissed me deeply. I let out a moan tasting myself on his lips. My fingers tangled in his hair pulling lightly. He groaned out in pleasure. I felt his erection rubbing against my entrance. I reach down and guide him in as he slowly enters me. We moan in unison as I feel him stretching me from the inside. He paused allowing my body to accommodate every inch of him one by one. Slowly he pulled out before gently pushing himself back in, forming a slow tortuous rhythm. He kissed my neck trailing kisses along my collarbone. I felt the walls of my sex begin to flutter around him as he started to pump faster picking up his pace. Finally my walls tighten around him as I came. Moaning loudly I feel him emptying himself inside me. He leans in and kisses me once more before gently removing himself from me. I wince slightly at the emptiness.

I lay there breathless and exhausted. He laid there next to me propped up on his elbow cradling my tummy in his hand, rubbing soothing circles. I snuggle closer into his chest. I let my eyes close tirelessly. I have enough time to take a nap.

As I doze off I hear Garrett whisper in my ear before I'm completely unconscious. "I love you, you beautiful broken girl." He kisses my forehead and I drift off to sleep unsure if it was just a dream. All I could think as I fell asleep, was I couldn't let myself fall for this man, for fear that I'd get hurt, and wondering if it was already too late.


	7. SEVEN

**SEVEN**

_Two and half months later..._

The next couple of months I got closer to Liz and we become best friends. I ended up getting with Garrett as well, and though we aren't mates we're kind of dating for now. He tells me there's something that fascinates him about me. He spoils me quite a lot. I refuse to fall for him tho.

I found out I'm having a baby boy, and Garrett wants to be there for me. I explained everything to Leah, we've been keeping in touch. Jacob still doesn't know about the baby. I made Charlie and Leah promise to not tell him. The baby is after all the next alpha, at least that's what Leah has explained.

I holler to Liz that I'm heading out for a bit, and head out to go get a few necessities. I park in front of the deserted drug store. I feel like I'm being watched. I walk slowly towards the building of my destination. That's when I feel the cold hand and feel myself sailing through the air. I land with a thud. I lay there fighting the darkness threatening to overcome me. Then I see her standing over me smiling with a vicious smile. _Victoria. _

I sit up promising to not go out without a fight. She has a companion with her. A tall woman who looked at me with pity. She had an olive tone, long tangled hair and bare feet. She looked at me with a pained expression.

"Victoria, the child! We had a deal. You promised to allow her child to live," the lady said with malice in her tone.

"I said you could have her child because it carries the wolf gene. I never said I would make the survival easier for the thing," Victoria snapped.

She leaned forward and looked at me with a disgusted smile. "You hear that bitch. Your little puppy is already worth something. Looks like you'll never get that happiness." With those last words I felt a sharp pain across my belly. The pain engulfing me. I looked down and saw the strange vampire lady holding my baby. They were stealing my child. I was in too much pain.

"No," I croaked, reaching up for my baby. The woman looked at me with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry but it's nothing personal it's just business," with that she took my baby with her. I turn to look at Victoria begging her to kill me. She smirked at me and before I could blink she was gone. I let the darkness clash down on me praying for death to take me.

_H__ours later..._

I wake up in a hospital bed connected to a couple of machines. In the corner sitting in a chair hunched over crying, was my father.

"Dad?" I said.

He looked up at me and came rushing over.

"Oh Bells, I'm so sorry babygirl," he started crying more.

"What happened? Where am I? Where's Liz?" I started to panic. I couldn't remember what happened.

"Your friend and boyfriend are in the waiting area. You get to go home tomorrow afternoon. Bella there's something you should know," he began to cry again. I didn't understand what was happening. "I'm so sorry babygirl."

"Dad? What's going on?" I asked, panicked.

"The baby, we've tried everything. We've looked everywhere." He cried.

I looked down to see my stomach flat. I feel the tears falling. She's finally done it. She took the one thing that meant the whole world to me.

"Does Jake know?" I asked.

"The whole pack knows baby girl. I had to tell Jake and Sam about everything before I left. He's worried and upset about everything. Why didn't you tell him Bella?"

"I go by Iz now, and I was going to. But he imprinted and I'd only be in the way of everything. An outsider that no one wants around anymore," I was crying.

"Don't you dare think that Bella. You're loved so much and everyone on Reservation is missing you like crazy babygirl," Charlie said.

I close my eyes not wanting to hear it. He's my father so of course he's supposed to say those things. I shake my head in his direction.

"Dad, just stop. I don't want to hear it okay," I sigh.

"Well, Jake is here if you want to see him," he says standing up. I knew I would have to face him sooner or later. A few minutes later there's a knock on my door. I don't answer knowing he would come in anyway. I look out the window at the world outside, wishing I could be anywhere else but here right now, I hear my father whispering before his retreating footsteps. I turn to look at _him_ when the door closes. There standing in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt was _Jacob Black_. His expression unreadable.

I let my gaze fall to my hands avoiding his stare. Finally I look back up at him. "Hey Jake," I whisper. My eyes filling with tears again, I turn to look away.

"Bella," he began his voice breaking. "Why didn't you say anything about the baby? You, of all people know that I would have been there for you and the baby." He sounded like he was in pain.

"Jake, don't do this. I couldn't get in the way of your happiness. I didn't belong-" but he cut me off.

"Bella, you're still my bestfriend." His words felt like a white hot iron on my heart. It was as if what we had meant nothing. But then it did mean nothing, next to his imprint I wasn't anyone important to him. Just a fling from his past. She will always come first and that was how it was meant to be. My son would just be a reminder of his mistakes, and I couldn't let him grow up thinking that. I shook my head trying to get the images that brought back so many painful memories. I didn't want to think of that now when he's about to break my heart all over again.

"Jake, just stop. I don't need anything from you. I can take care of myself without your help," I would rather feel anger than the pain.

"Yeah, I see you're doing a great job of that Bella," he snapped back. His words cutting deep. I failed and we both knew it. I looked away biting my lip, tears falling. There was a light knock at the door. Jake answered it. "Who are you? And what do you want leech?" He bit out. I turned to see Garrett in the doorway behind Jacob.

"First of all, I'm Garrett. And the beautiful woman who you have in tears is my girlfriend," Garrett's voice was chilling and calm.

Jacob turned to look at me in disbelief. "You just can't seem to stay away from leeches huh," and with that he shoved past Garrett and disappeared, tears pooling my eyes.

"Jake," I whispered, too late.


	8. EIGHT

**EIGHT**

My recovery was very difficult. Victoria had cracked a few ribs, and broke my collarbone. I had a hairline fracture along my skull and the bruises were everywhere. The first night home, Garrett had helped me undressed, and the sight of my body made him hiss. He was afraid of causing me anymore distress. He hated her for doing this to me, and no matter how badly I wanted to fall into a deep deep depression, I had to stay strong and find my son. I had to heal.

I had to find Victoria and face her myself. Even if it means I have to move back to the Reservation I will get better. I knew I would have to talk to Garrett about it since he can't come on Quileute land. But a huge part of me kept thinking about how bad of an idea it would be. I needed a leg up against Victoria. I decided I would wait until I was better, and knowing that she was watching me, I'd drive someplace secluded.

I was about a couple of weeks postpartum when I decided to walk down the street to the convenience store. I was enjoying being outside. I've been cooped up in the apartment these last few days. It was honestly putting a strain on Garrett and I. Of course on top of the already existing strain. The one where I refuse to fall in love with him, even though I'm pretty sure I already have. I just don't want to get hurt again. Besides he said it himself that we're not mates and therefore he was not planning on changing me. So in the end I would just get hurt again and I refuse to let it happen.

I clear my mind trying to enjoy the beautiful evening. It was nice outside and for once it wasn't pouring or drizzling. The sky was clear. I know she was watching me and I wasn't surprised when she appeared in front of me. _Victoria_. She smirked at me with malice. I was not effected by her, I was numb. She took the one thing most important to me and gave him away as if nothing made her more happy. I could barely muster up the feelings to glare at her. She had won, and she knew it.

I squared my shoulders and started walking again. I attempted to go around her but she blocked me every time.

"What, no bodyguard tonight?" Her voice sent shivers of fear down my spine. I hated her.

"He has a life too you know," I spat at her.

"Aww. Is he getting tired of playing human already?" she was trying to get a rise out of me. Good luck.

"He's here because he wants to be," I countered back.

She had me by the neck in the blink of an eye. "It seems everyone wants you to live a normal human life. Pathetic. What would they think of the new improved Bella?" Her smile was menacing and for the first time, I didn't want to be a vampire. Not when it was given to me by her of all vampires. No, I didn't want her venom in my body. Her grip on my neck got tighter. I could see the black spots appearing around and clouding my vision. I tried to fight it but it was too heavy and I wasn't strong enough. The blackness crashed over me, dragging me down into an unconscious state.

I woke to pain shooting through my body. Victoria had broken my right thighbone. Small movements sent stabbing aches through my body. I was in an abandoned trailer by the looks of it. Something that was used as an office on a construction site no doubt. I was chained to something bolted to the floor and wall. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was not going to survive this.

I heard the door open, and slam shut. "Good, you're awake," she flitted to my side at a speed I couldn't see. Grabbing a fist full of hair, she yanked my head to look up at her. I heard a snap and felt one of the discs in my vertebrae crack. "Don't worry Bella, I'm not going to kill you. I just want to give you what you've always wanted." She let go of my hair grabbing my arm, and roughly pulled me up to look through the filthy window. I screamed in protest as my leg didn't want to move. Outside in a large dirt clearing, was a concrete box. She was going to leave me to suffer with no chance of surviving or getting help.

"You see, when those vile Cullens took my James away I had to find a way to get to you. You see I prefer a challenge, and a human against a vampire isn't much of a challenge."

Her words made no sense, yet I understood what she was planning on doing. "You're going to change me?" The question came out in a whisper.

"After I have a little fun. You see your little boyfriend Garrett knows the Cullens. In fact he was sent up here to check on you. Only he failed to be inconspicuous as you immediately knew what he was," she said.

"What are you talking about," I quipped.

"Oh sweet Bella. You're so naive. Garrett was not meant to get involved with you. But you see your blood has no appeal to him so he had to get closer. What poor Garrett doesn't seem to know is why that is," she replied.

"Let me guess. You do?" I asked.

"Bella, didn't Eddie boy tell you anything?" She replied. I flinched at the sound of _his_ name.

"Apparently not," I chided. Knowing that Edward kept something from me was no surprise. It was what he was good at. I was just a pet to him, nothing more. He never loved me, just my blood. He left because he couldn't stand it. He didn't want to be a monster and I almost brought him to his breaking point at my birthday party.

"You see Bella, you and Eddie were never meant for each other. Of course you already know that since he's gone because he grew tired of pretending with you. Your blood smells so much sweeter to him than the rest of us because you dear were just his singer. But Garrett? Oh sweet naive Bella, your blood doesn't effect Garrett because you're his mate. The crazy thing is he doesn't even know yet." She laughed a child like laugh. It was melodic but it seemed out of place coming from her.

I was growing exhausted. I was tired of listening to her lies. She was just trying to get a reaction out of me. I couldn't possibly be Garrett's mate. I was meant to stay human and die alone. I wouldn't even get to see my own son. She won. Victoria won, she was finally going to kill me and no one would even care.

The pain was becoming too much. I welcomed the darkness that surrounded me with a promise of temporary peace. I felt strange and out of place, but let it pass as just the pain driving me insane. I closed my eyes falling asleep, as I felt the fever set in.


	9. NINE

**NINE**

I woke several days later dry heaving. Victoria stormed in and forced me to drink a bottle of water. I just didn't feel very well. She grabbed me by the hair and forced me to look at her. My vision was blurry my head was throbbing. I just wanted her to be done already and leave me to die in peace.

"It appears I don't have time for pleasantries anymore. It's time, Bella." She snapped the chains with her index finger and thumb. She dragged me across the floor to the door and tossed me outside. I felt the bones in my thigh rub against together in a nauseating way. I screamed out in pain. My body was shaking.

She stalked towards me picking me up and lunging at my neck. I felt her teeth sink in and the venom flow through my veins. I was hunched over on my knees, the pain in my thigh was a splinter compared to the fire that now was burning me from the inside out. I screamed in pain as the fire and ice danced through my body. The sensation causing me to vomit.

Something didn't feel right, and judging by the way Victoria was looking at me, I was right. She stared at me in horror. "That's not possible," she screeched. I felt the change accelerate, I saw my reflection in her eyes. It's only been three hours, how was this possible. I felt the venom mix with something else. I stood up then, my bone healed by the venom. I pulled my arms out of the chains and looked up at Victoria. I could see my eyes reflecting back shining a violent purple. I snarled as I felt the heat in my heart start to spread. I was shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't stop myself. I was a vampire, why was I shaking?

That's when I heard it, a heartbeat. I looked around trying to find the source of the sound. Victoria was frozen in shock and fear. I couldn't find where the sound was coming from. It was beating rapidly, too fast to be human. Then I felt it. It was vibrating in my chest. It was my heart, but how? This shouldn't be possible. I looked up at Victoria again. She stood there shaking her head still in shock. I didn't know what was happening to me. I wasn't shaking anymore, I was vibrating.

Just as I was about to lunge at Victoria, I exploded. Suddenly I was towering over her and she was pinned to the ground beneath me. I didn't understand what was happening. At least until I heard voices in my head.

_Sam, did you feel that?_ I heard one voice say.

_What the fuck just happened to me?_ I screeched. But I only heard a whimper.

_Who is it? I don't recognize that place. Where is she?_ I heard another voice say.

I couldn't think clearly. I needed to get them out of my head and finish Victoria. My mind was suddenly flooding with all the memories of the past three years. The pain of being abandoned twice felt like a whip lashing at my wounds. The pain Victoria put me through this past month and the recent new memories of my change. But I didn't understand how I was a wolf. I had just undergone the change from human to vampire. I felt the burn of the thirst in my throat. I looked down at Victoria.

_Is that Bella Swan? What happened to you Bella?_ This voice sounded like Seth. I flinched at the memories of the pack and all the cruel things the ones they called Paul and Jared had said to me. I growled, causing Victoria to thrash beneath my giant white paw. The voices continued.

_Bella, this is Sam. You need to tell me where you are so we can come help you._ I ignored him. If I knew where I was I'd have obviously told them. I didn't want their help. I added a little more pressure to Victoria and heard a crack. She let out a scream scratching at my paw to release her. I didn't budge.

_Great. So now the leech lover is in the pack?_ I growled in my head at him. I remember this one very well. He was the only one who called me that. _Paul._

_Please you couldn't take us on if you tried._ Another voice chimed in agreeing with Paul. I snarled. Then Seth asked the question I was thinking about in the back of my mind.

_Sam, what exactly is Bella? How is she alive if she was bitten by the bloodsucker?_ The images of my transformation flooded my mind again. This was a valid question and one I needed answers to. But that could wait because right now I wanted to make this bitch suffer.

I looked down at Victoria still struggling under my paw. I used my other paw and put pressure on her arm. I heard the audible snap as she let out screech. Her right arm was no longer attached to her body. Her face was no longer an unreadable mask of shock, but one of fear.

"It's not possible! Hybrids are just legends," she was screaming. I let what she was saying sink in. The voices in my head were no longer clear. Everyone was shouting at the same time.

**_QUIET!_** Sam's voice rang with authority. I was becoming impatient and now that I had the answer to my question it was time to finally end her once and for all. I let the pain of everything I've been through, flow through me, fueling the anger inside me. I bent down closer to her, snarling in her face. I didn't even have to think twice as I bit down hard on her head and decapitated her, shutting her up forever.

_Whoa! Did you see how easily Bella just beheaded that bloodsucker? So awesome!_ Seth's voice was enthusiastic.

_So? It's not like any one of us couldn't have done the same in her position._ Jared scoffed.

_So the leech lover killed the redhead. We've killed bloodsuckers too._ Paul added.

_Enough! Paul, Jared, Seth, phase back and find Jacob. He's probably with Vanessa on the beach._ I snarled at the sound of Jake's name. Great, just when things couldn't get any better. Now I'm stuck inside the head of _him_. I wanted to puke. His last words replaying over and over in my head. I felt the others disappeared. It was just Sam and I. I didn't want this. The pain ripped through my body and I let out a loud howl.

_Bella, I need you to find your way to the Reservation. Then we can work on getting you to phase back. After that we can figure everything out from there. You just need to calm down first._ His words began to blur. I was about to break off in a run when someone stopped me.

"Iz?" Garrett's voice was soothing and the moment I turned around and looked at him, it was like the weight of the world was lifted. I felt myself phasing back, Sam's voice becoming background noise in the back of my mind. I stood before Garrett completely in the nude.

"Garrett?" I whispered back.


	10. TEN

**TEN**

I stood there completely naked before Garrett. I was no longer a giant white wolf. I could feel the shimmer in my head followed by Jacobs voice.

_Sam? What's going on? Seth said Bella phased? Is that true? Why can't I feel another wolf?_ He was asking questions too quickly for Sam to answer. I ignored him, and pushed their conversation to the back of my mind.

Right now I needed to focus on Garrett. He stood there and stared at me in complete shock. His eyes filled with venom tears that would never fall. "Iz? What the hell is going on?" His voice was filled with fear.

"Garrett? I can explain. Well, actually I'm not sure yet, how it's possible to be what I am. She tortured me, and then tried to change me, but something went wrong." I said to him.

He nodded his head in understanding. His gaze falling to the body parts of Victoria. He reached into his pocket pulling out a book of matches, "you have to burn the pieces to complete it. Otherwise she'll reassemble herself." I stared at him in shock, taking the matches from his hands and lighting one. I tossed it at her body, gathering her arm and head, to add to the fire. The smell was too sweet, and the smoke was thick and purplish.

I turn to face him. His expression unreadable. I could see the reflection of myself in his eyes. I looked wild, my hair was a mess with leaves and a twig stuck in it. Then I noticed my eyes. They weren't the usual vibrant red of a newborn. Instead, they were a brilliant purple.

"What happened Iz? How are you a wolf yet a vampire?" He was genuinely curious. But I don't even know how to answer his questions. I had to get to the Reservation. And I needed to find out everything there was about hybrids, after I find my son of course. But what about Liz? She's my bestfriend and I couldn't leave her behind.

"We gotta get Liz and go to the Reservation, then find my son," I said not looking at him. When I finally looked up, his eyes were filled with lust, and something unfamiliar that I've never seen in his eyes before.

I barely let out a gasp before he flitted to me and crushed his lips to mine. I was taken by surprise, yet I felt it was going to happen. He had me against a tree in the blink of an eye, trailing kisses down my neck. I shoved him looking at his clothes letting a growl escape my lips as I tore them completely off without hesitation. It only took seconds before he grabbed me around the waist and pushed me up against a tree. I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling him enter me. I let out a moan and became overwhelmed with the urge to bite him. He roughly pumped in and out of me as the tree shook in protest. I kissed the crook of his neck causing him to groan before I bit down hard letting my essence fill him. I felt his teeth sink into my own neck, filling me with his own essence. I moaned at the pleasure it gave me. Garrett's thrusts came faster till he stopped, emptying himself inside me. My nails digging in to the granite like skin of his back. He took my lips with his, gently kissing me before pulling back to stare at me. My mind was befuddled. _What the hell was that about?_ I wondered.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what the hell was that about?" I let out breathlessly.

He smiled down at me before answering, "we just marked each other, love." I blinked in confusion. He understood the meaning and continued, "Iz, I believe you and I are mates after all." He kissed my shocked lips. I smiled up at him. Something inside me burst with happiness as my eyes filled with tears of joy. I ran my fingers through his tousled hair. "You have the most incredible eyes, love. Like getting lost in the Galaxy." I giggled at how cheesy he was being but my heart was soaring. I was elated with happiness.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips before speaking, "um. We kind of need clothes before we go anywhere. Especially to go to the Reservation." I giggled when he rolled his eyes.

He took my hand, and we were off. We came upon a small log cabin. It was very far from civilization that it obviously wasn't owned by a human. I looked at Garrett, curiosity radiating from my expression.

"I built it myself decades ago. It has everything a vampire needs aside from electricity. It's not upgraded, but it has a ceramic bathtub just no plumbing." He turned to smile at me.

"I don't think I'm a normal vampire. I think I can still eat human food," I said looking at him with a confused expression.

"I guess we'll have to find out more about this new, Iz," he smiled.

I frown looking down at my flat stomach. I didn't want to learn more about myself, yet. I just wanted my son back. I didn't even get to name him. Garrett lightly pinches my chin between his index finger and thumb, and pulls my face up to look at him. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. He bent down and kissed them away.

"I want to find my son," I sobbed.

"We will find him, love. But first things first, we need to get some clothes on that beautiful body of yours," he said trying to lighten the mood. I bit my lip and nodded in agreement.

Taking his hand in mine, we flitted through the door. It was definitely not what I was expecting inside. There were few furnishings, and lots of large pillows and blankets on the floor in front of a stone fireplace. On the opposite wall was just nothing but books, the entire wall was one big bookcase. There was a wood burning stove in the far corner against the wall next to the fireplace and a small counter with a pitcher and bowl. It was very old fashioned. I loved it immediately. Behind the door was a large armoire.

"I don't have women's clothes but I have pants that might fit you," he pecked my cheek before going through the drawers and clothes hanging in the small cubby. He hands me a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt. We both dress quickly. We'll have to get something from my bedroom when we pick up Liz.

"Are you ready to face the world?" He asked.

I sighed knowing nothing good was coming our way, "as ready as I'll ever be." And with that we were off.


	11. ELEVEN

**ELEVEN**

We made it back to the apartment just in time for me to shower before Liz got home from working at the diner.

"Oh my God! Where have you been? You've been gone for like four days! Garrett's been going completely crazy," she began, but quickly stopped when Garrett came walking around the corner, smiling. She looked between us with a perplexed expression. Her gaze froze when she looked at me. "Iz? What happened to your eyes? I may not be very observant at times but I know for a fact your eyes are supposed to be brown," her expression was curious.

I knew I could trust Liz with my life. We're best friends and she's been there for me more than anybody else. I had to tell her the truth, no more lying. I took a deep breath looking to Garrett for reassurance. He nodded his head and I braced for her reaction.

"Liz, I need you to take a seat." She took a seat in the center of the couch, and I continued, "we're, Garrett and I, are vampires. Well technically I'm a hybrid." I paused to wait for her reaction. She sat there frozen for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. She was laughing hysterically and tears were coming out of the sides of her eyes. We waited patiently for her to calm down. When she realized that we weren't laughing, she abruptly stopped, and stood pointing accusingly at Garrett.

"Did you do this to her?" She asked.

Her body was swaying as she tried to calm herself. I could tell she was losing color, and I knew what that meant. I caught her just before she hit the floor. _Maybe this is one of the reasons humans shouldn't know about our kind. _I thought to myself. I lifted her with ease and placed her on the couch. Garret placed a pillow under head, while I walked to the kitchen for a cool rag to help wake her up.

When she finally woke up, she bolted upright and stared at us. We waited for the hysteria and for her to run for the hills. When she didn't do anything, I cleared my throat and prepared to give her the spiel. But before I could speak, she raised her hand to stop me.

"Iz, if I don't need to know anything, don't tell me. I don't think I can handle it. So y'all are vampires and you're a hybrid. Do you..." her voice trailed off, but I knew what she was getting at.

"Actually, I have not tasted blood at all, and Garrett feeds off criminals." She gulped and nodded. I continued to explain what I was to an extent. After a while I was able to convince her to go to the Reservation with us. I knew that Garrett would be okay on the Reservation since I imprinted, or something close to it, on him so I didn't have to worry about them saying anything. Of course at first I knew that there was going to be drama.

We were packed and ready to hit the road. On the way we had to stop so I could hunt, because the burn in my throat, and sitting right next to Liz, became difficult. Garrett guided me through my first hunt, and I took down a few deer before heading back to the truck fully satisfied. We were almost to the boarder when I heard my phone going off. I hit ignore and concentrated on the voices in the back of my mind. The pack could see us, and they were sending Seth to get Jacob and Sam.

Of course Jacob was going to be waiting at the boarder. We came to a halt as soon as he came into view. The Jacob I once loved was completely gone. There was nothing left in the mask of anger on his face now. I put the truck in park before getting out and slamming my door. I stomped towards him and stood up in his face. He snarled at me, his body was shaking uncontrollably. I could feel the phase coming. "MOVE." I demanded.

"You don't tell me what to do!" He snapped with venom in his tone.

"Move, or I'll make you move," I could feel my own phase itching to come out. I wanted to rip him to shreds. If he wouldn't have made me fall in love with him, I wouldn't have gotten pregnant and my son wouldn't be gone. I blamed _him_ for leaving, I blamed Renee for falling for Phil causing me to be selfless and moving up here. I honestly wished I could take everything back. I wish that I had never spent any summers here at all. I couldn't control it anymore, and Jacob could obviously tell by the way he was backing away. I didn't explode this time. This time I phased more gracefully. I snarled at Jake as he exploded into the russet brown wolf. I was much larger than he was.

_Back down Bella!_ He snarled at me.

_Fuck you._ I growled.

As I was getting ready to pounce at him the rest of the pack showed up. Leah was with Charlie in the cruiser. Sam and Jared came walking out of the forest in their human form. Paul came out as a silver wolf. I continued to snarl at Jacob.

_You don't belong here anymore leech lover._ Paul sneered.

That's when I turned my gaze onto his and immediately regretted it. It was like I suddenly cared about Paul. Like he meant something to me. As if not just gravity was holding me down but him and Garrett both were. I didn't understand. I hated him, at least a moment ago I did.

_You've gotta fucking be kidding me!_ He turned and disappeared into the forest. He returned in human form and marched over to Sam. He leaned in to whisper something I couldn't make out even through my heightened sense. When he was done he turned to leave, not even looking back. Sam stepped between us.

"**Enough Jacob,**" he gave Jake the Alpha voice, and Jake whined in protest. Jake turned and ran off. I couldn't calm myself down enough to phase back.

"You need to get off the street. I'll tell your friends to follow Charlie and Leah," he said then turned to head towards my truck. I disappeared into the forest and headed to my dad's house.

I couldn't phase back. I was panicking now. Everyone else was human and behind my dad's house. I didn't know what was happening. I howled letting out whimper. Everyone stopped talking. Jared walked forward and I immediately started to growl. "Chill Bella. You're gonna need to hurry up and phase back. I'm tired of waiting already." I couldn't control myself. I got into a fighting stance and charged at him.


	12. TWELVE

**TWELVE**

I lunged at Jared, having had enough of his shit. I didn't make it far before he turned and phased, himself. He snarled at me, teeth baring, stopping me in my tracks.

_Bella, I will hurt you of I have to._ He warned.

_I'm so sick of people calling me that. It's **Iz,**_ I snapped back.

I lunged for his throat. He turned his body sideways avoiding my attack effortlessly and countering back. I felt his teeth sink into my jugular, causing me to whimper out in pain. I heard a loud growl coming from the trees behind us. I didn't have any idea who it was. I dug my paws into the dirt using my full body strength to push the brown wolf off of me. Once I was free from his muzzle, I lunged for his throat again, this time I was pushed out of the way. In my place was a silver grey wolf. He had the brown wolf by the throat. There paws digging in to the dirt as they tossed and rolled around fighting. Finally it came to a stand off as they growled at each other. The silver wolf standing between Jared and I, in a protective stance.

_As fun as it would be to watch you get your ass kicked I don't need you fighting my fights._ I was breathless and exhausted.

_No offense Princess, but you don't have a choice anymore._ Paul responded arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes. _Whatever_. I replied. I trotted back to the woods to try to phase back. Finally! I was back to my human form, well in appearance anyway. I was covered in blood and caked with mud. I was completely naked and needed to get to the river and fast. I took off in a run at vampire speed, looking for a body of water to clean off in. As I ran I could hear foot falls following me. The sound was familiar and it didn't take me long to figure out who was following me. I could hear him faintly in the back of my mind.

Everything felt as if it were moving in slow motion. I came to a complete standstill, my hair flowing in front of my face before landing softly in front of me covering my breasts, and the silver wolf bolting pass before skidding to a halt and turning to face me. I quickly took in my surroundings briefly. I was surrounded by spruce trees covered in a thick green moss, the forest floor was damp and covered in patches of tall green grass with leaves everywhere. Mushrooms grew on the bottom of the trees, green light was shining through the thicket from up above. To my right was a fallen tree that nature had taken over covering it completely in moss. The moisture in the air was palpable. Straight ahead, not seen by the human eye was a small clearing, I could hear the tinkling of a little water fall.

I watched as the silver wolf stalk towards me. I didn't move, nor did I care that I was naked. I stood there before him completely in the nude covered in my own blood. My hair was matted with mud. I waited for him to talk in my head, and when he didn't I waited for him to make some sort of move against me. I watched as he phased before my eyes, becoming the once arrogant self indulgent jerk known as Paul. I didn't know anything about this man. I've heard stories of course, he has quite the reputation on the Reservation with the girls. He was a womanizer and now he was my imprint, and I, his.

I didn't understand why I didn't imprint on Garrett but instead I was mated to him. I was of two different creatures in one, yet at the same time I didn't feel any different. I stared into the dark brown eyes of the naked man before me. He moved to take a step closer, and before his foot hit the ground, I took off. I was running as fast as I could towards the clearing, reaching it in mere minutes. There to far corner of the meadow was a waterfall and a river that that turned back to the forest. It was perfect and peaceful.

I was admiring the view when I felt hot hands on my waist. He spun me around and for the first time he didn't look angry, his expression was unfamiliar to me. He was looking at me the same way Garrett did, adoringly.

"Kwop kilawtley," he whispered. My heart felt as if it were soaring. I had no idea what he just said though it felt as if I did. Everything felt right, in all this chaos with being a hybrid, this felt normal. Suddenly as if I were reading his mind I knew exactly what he said.

"Always," I replied, my voice silky. I felt as if we had been in love all this time. The pain I felt towards Jacob wasn't as bad as it was before, as if I were slowly letting go of him. Paul reach up and cupped my left cheek, I leaned into his touch. His other hand pulling me closer, our eyes never leaving the others. I could see bronze flecks mixed with a dark chocolate and specks of caramel woven in. They were absolutely beautiful.

He slowly leaned in, his lips gently brushing against mine before becoming more passionate. His hand moved from my cheek to my hair. Pulling me closer, and deepening the kiss. I let out a moan pressing myself tighter to his body. I pulled away slightly looking up at him with a knowing glance.

I turned away stepping into the cool water. It felt good against my feverish skin as I cleansed the blood from my body. Paul slowly stepped into the water watching me closely, as if I would disappear if he looked away. I ducked under the water running my fingers through the roots of my hair scrubbing away at the mud and the blood. The water clouding in a foggy mixture of the two.

When I felt clean enough I came up taking a deep breath. Paul was less than a foot away now, his body radiating heat. I swam towards the little water fall to finish rinsing my body. I got up on the rocks to the side of the falling water.

As I finished and was twisting the water from my long brown hair, I looked up to see Garrett lounging on the stones beside the riverbank. I looked down at Paul whom didn't seem to know of Garrett's presence yet. After another glance between the two, Paul realizes we're not alone. His attention fully on Garrett now. My heart beating even faster, as my nerves began to go haywire.

Anticipation running through my veins as they stared at one another. My heart beat ringing in my ears as I waited for whatever else to happen next.


	13. THIRTEEN

**THIRTEEN**

**Authors Note: This chapter is not for those with a weak stomach. Some scenes are very sexual in this chapter.**

I stood there looking between the two men exchange an odd look, before finally looking at me. I cocked an eyebrow and tilted my head in confusion. _What the hell was that about?_ I thought wryly.

"Right," Garrett says breaking the silence. I was very confused. He jumped up with a smirk on his face and unseen by the human eye he came and kissed me. Then he whispered at a speed I was sure I would not understand had I been human, "later gorgeous."

I felt myself flush as he disappeared into the forest. I looked down at Paul still standing naked in the river below, staring at me with a smirk on his lips and pure lust in his eyes. I gently lowered myself down to the water, not looking away from his heavy gaze. A part of me wanted to flee, but a much greater part kept me firmly where I stood. I watched the way he walked towards me with a prowl and a smirk. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Closing the distance, he towers over me and cups my cheek. Just yesterday he couldn't stand me and now we were standing less than a few inches apart, completely naked.

He leaned down bringing his lips to mine, tangling his fingers in my hair. I was stunned by his actions, at first. My arms wrapped around his neck nervously, my movements mechanical as if I weren't controlling them. He pulled me closer, pressing our bodies together. The sudden movement causing me to moan. I pulled away from the kiss and Paul leaned his forehead against mine. Our breathing was heavy and the current between our bodies was strong. He took my mouth again this time in a deeper kiss and grabbed my ass. I wrapped my legs around his naked body, feeling his erection against my stomach. He walked us to the edge by the water fall. The water was deep enough for him to stand up. He pressed me against the stones, they were cold and smooth. We never broke the kiss as we moved, but as he positioned himself at my entrance he pulled away just to kiss my forehead before sheathing himself inside me. I let out a loud moan he captured in kiss. I felt him throbbing within my core. He started to move slowly before his rhythm became steady. I felt the stones digging into my back as he began to pick up speed. I felt the heat inside me rising and somehow he picked up more speed. I couldn't contain the scream of ecstasy that poured from my mouth. He leaned down and kissed the crook of my neck before biting down as hard as he could. I was getting closer to my climax when I couldn't control myself and bit him back. I felt myself tightening around him as I felt my release flow through me. My body began to relax. He captured my lips once more before finally finding his own release. He pulled out instead of emptying himself inside me. I flinched when he did.

We were gasping when we heard a throat being cleared. We turned to see Garrett smiling brightly, his eyes full of lust at the sight of Paul and I still tangled together. I unwrapped myself from Paul's body and gracefully made my way to Garrett. He kissed me deeply before handing me a bag that I didn't know he had with him.

As I reached up on my toes to kiss Garrett a second time I felt a large hot hand caress my ass and lips on my neck. I moaned at the delicious sensations. Before I could stop myself I began removing Garrett's clothes at vampire speed. He kicked his boots to the side. All three of our bodies were naked and pressed together. Garrett lifted me and my legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist. I felt Paul press his erection against my ass. I let out a moan as they each began kissing my neck in a feverish passion. I had one arm around Garrett's neck and the other squeezing Paul's thigh. I felt the head of Garrett's erection at my entrance. Paul began rubbing his own erection on my ass. The eroticism of the sensations was so amazing. I wanted them, both of them. They were mine, and I was theirs. As if reading my mind I felt them both enter me at once. The pain and pleasure mixed together as they both took me, I let out a loud cry of pleasure. I felt Garrett pumping in and out of me as Paul fucked me in my ass. I didn't even feel it coming, before I was hit hard with my second climax. I came hard, letting out a scream. Paul grabbed my jaw and turned my head to kiss me. His tongue exploring my mouth forcefully. Garrett sunk his teeth into his mark on my neck. I let a moan escape in Paul's mouth. I could feel they were both close. They both picked up speed and the heat inside began to rise again. All three of us released together, moaning in unison.

Garrett broke the silence with a whisper, "I've got something to tell you love. Not sure how you'll react." I felt them both remove themselves from me. I winced in discomfort as Paul removed himself, gasping lightly. Neither moved from my side.

I looked up at Garrett, curiosity evident in my expression. "What is it? Tell me," I almost sounded demanding.

"Maybe you should get dressed first. I don't think you'll be particularly fond of what I'm about to say." He looked uncomfortable. I felt my heart rate pick up. I moved away from them and started to slowly dress.

Once we were all dressed, I turned to look at Garrett. He looked at Paul whom gave a curt nod. _Wait. They both know something I don't?_ I wondered. "Iz, love..." Garrett began.

Paul looked at Garrett with curiosity, "Iz? I thought it was 'Bella'?"

"I go by 'Iz' now, ever since I left the Reservation. The girl I used to be is long gone." I couldn't keep the bitterness from my tone as I thought of everything that had happened.

"That's an understatement," Paul replied. I rolled my eyes turning my attention back to Garrett.

"Well?" I encouraged.

"It seems the Cullens have returned," his voice barely audible.

I didn't give it a second thought as I took off as fast as my legs could go. The hole in my chest was no longer there. The pain I once felt when I thought of _him_ was now a thing of the past. In its place was pure anger. I wanted to hate him for playing with my heart and abandoning me like I meant nothing, and then having the nerve to send Garrett to spy on me. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't. If he hadn't left, I wouldn't have fallen in love with Jake, and though Jake tore my heart out as well, without Jake I wouldn't have my son. I couldn't hate him because if he hadn't sent Garrett to check up on me, we wouldn't have discovered we were mates. If he hadn't left me, Victoria wouldn't have turned me causing me to become a hybrid, and I wouldn't have imprinted on Paul. No I couldn't find it in myself to hate _Edward_ _Cullen_ completely.

I came to the clearing where the large white house stood. There standing in the middle of the clearing was none other than the one who first broke me, before I was put back together by Jake. I stopped at the edge of the tree line. I felt the ghost of the hole whisper a twinge of pain. He was my first heartbreak. He stood there staring at me with a pained look on his face. My heart gave a hollow lurch before completely going numb. I let out a gasp as he moved barely a millimeter. "Bella?" He whispered.

"Edward," I replied dryly.


	14. FOURTEEN

**FOURTEEN**

I stood there staring into Edwards eyes. He was taking in every detail, assessing the new Isabella Swan.

"What happened to you, my love?" he asked taking a step closer.

I growled at him and automatically got into a crouch position. He froze staring at me with shocked eyes. I heard someone approaching from behind him. I turned my head to see Jasper standing in front of Alice. She was peaking at me from behind him. I turned my attention back to Edward.

"I am not your '**love**'. You _left_ me. You _abandoned_ me. You _lied_ to me, about everything," I snarled in his direction.

He took a step towards me his hands in the air surrendering. His expression still pained. "Bella I only left to protect you. I came back so we can be together," he said sheepishly.

I snarled again but quickly relaxed when I felt Garrett's cool hand touch my shoulder. I turned to face him wrapping myself around him before he placed himself between Edward and myself in a protective crouch.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you, but if you call my mate '_love_' one more time, I will behead you." Garrett threatened him.

I looked over at Alice who was beaming with excitement. Of course she already knew this bit of information. At least she was happy for me that I finally was with my mates. I gave her a small smile before turning back to Edward. He was staring between Garrett and I in disbelief.

"What happened to you, Bella?" Edward asked in a small voice. Judging by the way he asked that particular question, I knew he had read Garrett's mind. I stepped around Garrett and stood before Edward with a sullen expression.

"I've been through a lot since you abandoned me in the forest those years ago. I'm not the same person you left crying on forest floor Edward. I'm different and I grew up. And it's Iz by the way, Bella died when she had everything stolen from her," I answered dryly. The feelings I once had for him were no longer within me. All I could think about was the anger that he had lied to me for so long.

I heard a gasp coming from the house. Esme stood there covering her mouth with her fingers and her eyes pooling with venom tears that would never fall. She was staring at Edward in disbelief. "Son, you didn't," she said, her voice shaking as dry sobs began to rack through her body. She disappeared into the house. I wanted to follow her and comfort her, but I didn't move from my spot.

"Bella-" Edward began.

"Iz," I corrected.

"_Iz_, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you. I had planned to come back, but when I showed up to check on how you were doing, you had moved on just as I had hoped. You seemed happy with Jacob so I stayed away until I saw you leave for Seattle," his words were sinking in slowly. I was getting angrier when I realized that he had been spying on me all this time when I was forcing myself to move on.

"You were watching me?" It came out as a statement.

"I was protecting you. I wanted to make sure you were happy. That's why I sent Garrett to check on you. He was never meant to get involved with you," he admitted.

I heard a growl coming from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know that the wolves were now in the forest behind me. I could hear the silent conversation between the wolves, another thing I haven't revealed yet.

Not that I'm complaining, but I'm still nervous around my imprint Paul. Just a few hours ago he hated my guts, and now he acts like nothing happened. I was afraid of asking the others anything about it, like is it normal? I'm attracted him but I don't have full feelings yet, yet I care about him and would do anything for him. I was deep in thought when someone cleared their throat.

I looked up to see Emmett grinning like a cheshire cat. "Belly bean," he boomed. Without warning he grasped me up in big bear-hug.

"Em, I still need to breathe," I gasped out.

He released me looking confused. Gasping when he looked at my eyes.

"Belly, your eyes are purple. How?" He asked shocked.

"I don't exactly know, actually. Honestly I'm confused about all of this myself," I said candidly.

"Aren't you supposed to be a vampire?" He asked.

"I'm more than that," I replied with a smile.

He looked at me confused, shaking his head.

"Then what are you?" I heard Rosalie's voice sing out from behind Emmett.

"I think I'm a hybrid," I replied sheepishly.

"Hybrid?" Jasper asked confused.

"Both a werewolf and vampire. I've already shifted. My wolf is white. I killed Victoria right after I phased," I exclaimed.

"Incredible," Carlisle spoke from the porch. I turned to look at him, his expression curious.

"You can do your research later, first I need your help. All of you," I replied looking at each of the Cullens.

"Anything Bel- Iz," Edward offered.

"Wait. What's in it for us?" Rosalie asked.

"The favor isn't really for me. It's my son. Victoria stole him from my stomach and sold him," I sighed holding back tears.

"Why would she do that?" Rosalie and Jasper asked together.

"Because he's the son of the true Alpha," I said sheepishly, looking back at Jacob.

"Wait so you got busy with Jacob? And you have a kid now?" Emmett asked. "So you're not so innocent anymore?" He turned to look at Edward. "You're going to be a virgin forever at this rate," he snickered. I giggled at that. Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Em, that's irrelevant," Edward replied sheepishly.

I felt a warm arm wrapping around my waist. Alice's smile grew wider.

"Okay Alice! Spill," I said looking in her direction.

"I can't tell you yet, Bella. If I do you won't find your son yet. Besides I think I know where he might be. I recognized the woman that was with Victoria," she said concentrating.

"Kachiri? What do the Amazons have to do with this?" Edward asked, obviously reading Alice's mind.

"Wait! You know the vampires who kidnapped my baby?" I snarled.

"Bella, calm down. We'll help you find your baby boy," Rosalie said, rushing to my side. I felt Paul stiffen being so close to Rosalie.

"Bella he isn't in danger. They want him alive. I just can't see his entire future," Alice said.

"What the hell does that mean," Jacob snapped running from the tree line.

"It means there's something blocking me, dog. I can't see around halfings," Alice chimed.

"Looks like we're going on a roadtrip," Paul whispered in my ear.

I looked between Garrett and Paul, a small smile on my lips.

"Wait! So both of you are mated with Belly Bean? _Kinky_," Emmett snickered.

"Em, no." I said curtly.

"What's next?" Garrett asked looking around at all the faces.

"We are going to Seattle first," Jasper said.

"What's in Seattle?" Paul asked.

"New identities. Don't want them knowing we're coming," Alice said.

"What are we waiting for?" I demanded.

"Actually Bella, you're not gonna be fighting. Don't worry you're going with us, but no fighting." She said.

"I can't promise that. It's my right to kill the bitch who took _MY_ baby." I replied.

"_Our_ baby," Jacob corrected. Paul growled in his direction.

"Well, this should be fun," Edward said.

I didn't care about their opinions. I was getting my baby back and I was going to kill the bitch who took him from me.


	15. FIFTEEN

**FIFTEEN**

I sat nervously on the plane. We were heading to South America. I sat between Garrett and Paul fidgeting with my hands. We had been airborne for the past several hours and still had four to go. We will be seeing Billy Black when we return home, I still needed answers. Carlisle and Esme should be on their way by now. They headed to Denali to get help from their extended family members. Rosalie and Emmett sat in front, they were talking about their upcoming wedding. This is the thirty sixth time they're going to marry.

It made me think about getting married someday. I knew I couldn't marry both men, and I would have to pick which one I wore the title of. Garrett didn't exactly have a last name that he recalled. But then he didn't have as heavy a bond with me. I had a strangely bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when I looked up at him. A part of me knew that one of them was not going home with me. The thought of losing one of them was horrific but if it came down to one of them or my child, I wouldn't hesitate for my son.

The moment we landed I could feel something wrong. My wolf was clawing to get out, but truthfully I knew it wouldn't help. We were surrounded by lush forests and I just wanted to run straight for the treeline. I took a deep breath trying to shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach. We headed inside a small cafe and waited for the rest of the Cullens and our back up. They weren't far behind us leaving only an hour or so after us.

Time to an immortal being, is meaningless. But for me, every second I was away from my baby boy I felt like it was forever. The hour waiting for everyone else dragged by at a painfully slow pace. Finally after hearing that they had landed, I bolted out of my seat. Not waiting for my mate or imprint.

I greeted Alice with Rose avoiding Edward at all cost. I didn't feel any jealousy when Tanya pulled Edward closer to her side. I almost snorted at her attempt to make me jealous.

"Bella, I can't see the outcome. I think it's got something to do with the wolves and you. We have to hurry okay," with that she took off leading us in the direction of the lush forests. As soon as we were out of sight in the trees, everyone present, and phased, we took off at inhuman speed in the direction I hoped was towards my baby.

-*-

After running for a few hours we came upon a tree house about a mile from a small village near the river. The sound of a baby crying caused me to stop. I stood frozen unable to move. I knew that was _my_ baby.

"Iz, don't do anything rash. We need to speak to them first find out what they want him for. And why," I didn't want to listen to him. I couldn't. Nothing made sense anymore. The only thing I was thinking about was how to save my baby. I phased human and caressed Garrett's cheek before I rush up the tree.

"Shit! Why didn't you stop her?" I heard Paul snap.

I didn't knock, not wanting to alert who lived here. I looked around at the small treehouse. It was bare except what looked like a baby crib. It was a large woven basket with a fitted pillow and there was a baby blanket hanging off the side. I froze looking at the small bed, my heart clenching. I took a deep breath, smelling something that was slightly familiar. I immediately knew my baby was near by.

The sound of a small snore pulled my attention to the corner of the room. A woman trembling was holding a small blue bundle tightly to her chest. I placed my right index finger over my lips, gesturing for her to be silent. She was human and at the moment holding my son. She nodded in reply. I could smell him. The urge to grab him and run was powerful.

I could hear the fight ensuing down below. I slowly walked around the small area. If I were human I wouldn't have known that I wasn't alone. This strange smell hit me and I turned just in time to see the face of my attacker. He tackled me and we both went crashing through the wall. The sound waking up my son, his little wails contracting my heart.

I landed with a loud thump on the ground below, taking the air out of my lungs. I didn't have time to stop it. Whatever he was, was prepared for this fight. Garrett charged at him as Paul ran for me.

"Bella!" Paul shouted.

"I'm okay," I whispered, with a groan.

I definitely landed on something sharp. Paul helped me into a sitting position and I sputtered a little blood before standing to face the fight before me. The native man was clearly a fighter. I took a step towards them but before I could get farther Paul grabbed my arm keeping me in place.

"Please," he begged.

Suddenly Garrett was swinging as if he were blindfolded. Within seconds the native man had removed Garrett's head and set it up in flames. I looked at the scene in horror, a scream erupting from my mouth. I didn't even think as I charged at him, my wolf bursting out. It didn't take long for me to finish the man and add him to the flames.

I felt her stare coming from the trees. She looked at me in horror. I knew she must've had a gift and she just figured out that it didn't work on me.

I felt Paul and Jacob phase in.

_She's the last one-_ Jacob

_Let's finish this-_ Paul

_NO! She's mine-_ I thought and images of Garrett filled my head. The pain of my loss clenching my heart. I let out a growl and charged her. When she took to the trees, I phased human and took after her. I chased her a good eight minutes before I finally found my opening.

I lunged at her, phasing midair grabbing her head in my mouth and forcefully snapping it off. Once she was decapitated I picked up her remains and carried them back. I threw her in the fire that held the rest of her coven.

I walked over to Garrett's body. I picked up his lifeless hand and removed his the bracelet from his wrist. I felt warm arms wrap around me as I sobbed loudly. I didn't want to burn him with the others.

I felt my heart breaking as I unwrapped myself from Paul's arms and carried Garrett's body to the burning pile of ash. I was shaking uncontrollably with sobs as his body burst into flames and burned.

"Bella." I heard Jacob calling my name.

When I turned to face him, he was holding our son bundled in the blue blanket.

"Would you like to hold our son?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course," I chocked out. "Hi. Hi there little one," tears were swimming in my eyes.

"What are we going to name him," Jake asked grinning at our sweet baby.

I felt Paul wrap his arms around my waist as I held my son for the first time.

"Charles Jacob Swan Black," I whispered, kissing his little cheek. Everyone else gathered around us, venom tears in their eyes.

"It's perfect," Jake replied.


	16. SIXTEEN

**SIXTEEN**

The flight back was very interesting. The atmosphere was much more relaxed. I sat next to Paul thinking about Garrett. I had taken a bit of his ash in a small pouch that I would forever carry around my neck. I didn't understand why I was able to feel so calm about everything. I didn't even have anyone to blame but myself. I killed the vampire responsible for his death, but I still felt so incomplete without him.

I glanced at Jacob holding our son, and wondered how his imprint would handle everything. I didn't know her very well but from what I have heard, she's very sweet and shy.

A hot hand on my thigh, brought me out of my musings. I glanced over at Paul and gave him a small smile. He gave me a concerned expression in return, my smile fading. He knew I would be effected by Garrett's death, I was never going to be the same. Paul pulled me onto his lap and cradled me, rubbing soothing circles on back.

"I'm so sorry baby girl," he whispered to me.

I felt the tears slowly fill my eyes, before falling down my cheeks. It wasn't fair. Nothing ever was. I fell asleep about halfway through the flight home. When I woke, I was in an unfamiliar bed in an even more unfamiliar room. I sniffed the air. It was odd that it smelled familiar. It was a scent I could find in a crowd of thousands. _Paul._

This must be his bedroom. I look around, surprised by how normal it looks. The walls had posters of some boxer or fighter I didn't know. I was unfamiliar with those sports. A pair of boxing gloves hung from his closet door in the corner. A large black punching bag hung from a reinforced ceiling at the foot of his bed. Other than those few things, he only had standard furnishings. A bed, a side table, and a dresser with a stick of deodorant and a bottle of cologne that looked untouched. I suppose having a supernatural sense of smell, you didn't need such things.

I stood and walked over to the dresser, curiosity getting the best of me. Opening the first drawer, I immediately regretted it. I was hit with a very feminine scent. Nestled in the drawer was an assortment of female clothing, mostly underwear and a white lace bra. I slam the drawer shut, and took a deep breath. I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear a throat being cleared.

"Those are from before the imprint. I'm not going lie and say I was waiting for you. It's not like you knew you would phase. I wasn't expecting you to wait for me either," Paul spoke quietly.

"Oh," was all I could manage.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I treated you... you know, before. I just really can't stand leeches and yet I had no problem with yours," he said with curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"I'm not exactly your average wolf either. I'm half vampire," I replied sheepishly.

"Yet that doesn't bother me one bit. I think I understand why the spirits gave you to me. Maybe it was to understand that not all vampires are bad," he wrapped his large hot hands around my waist.

I didn't even notice that he had walked across the room.

"Or to soothe your inner beast," I replied with a smirk.

"You're the only one who can tame me babe," he leaned down and ran his nose along my neck.

The sensation sending delicious shivers down my spine. I could feel my heartrate accelerate rapidly.

"Is that so," I practically whimpered.

"Mmhmm," he murmured.

I felt his large hot hands roaming up and down my arms and my body. His lips brushing against his mark on the opposite side of Garrett's. My eyes fluttered shut as he wound his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"We have a bonfire soon to welcome you and CJ to the pack," he whispered against my skin. "Then we'll have a pack meeting tonight to talk to Billy and hopefully get some answers."

"I know the legends already," I replied.

"No babe, Billy might've found something." He pulled back to look me in the eyes, "something that explains why you are what you are."

"I didn't even know I was part Quileute," I whispered blinking back my tears.

"You're not a mistake baby girl. So whatever negative thoughts you have running through that pretty little head of yours, just stop okay. You were meant to be here, for the tribe... for me," he said confidently.

"What am I really meant to do then?"

"What do you mean," he asked, his brow furrowed.

"If you are right, then I'm meant for something bigger than us," I replied thickly.

"Like a prophecy?"

"I don't know, yeah, something like that. Paul nothing makes sense to me anymore," I cried.

"It's okay babe. We'll figure it all out. I promise," he kissed my temple. "C'mon let's try to get some rest before we go to the bonfire. You're friend Lisa is being taken care of by Emily. She'll be okay," Paul led me back to his bed.

We didn't exactly rest very well as he couldn't keep his hands from wondering. After a round of love making, I made us both lunch. After eating we headed out to the forest for a quick hunt. Paul sat on his haunches and watched as I let my instincts take over.

I closed my eyes and listened. I could hear Paul's heart beating rapidly at an inhuman rate, as well as my own. I took a deep breath and forced myself to listen beyond. Several hundred feet away approximately Northeast from us was a heard of grazing deer. I could hear their tongues lapping up water. In the blink of an eye I was off at full speed. I perched myself in a tree and surveyed the area. I could hear Paul's silent approach as I caught sight of the biggest buck. I didn't waste any more time as I launched at the creature, breaking its neck easily and draining its body.

After taking down two more deer, I turned to see Paul leaning against a tree in human form with his arms crossed. He was watching me, his eyes softening slightly when they met mine. A smoldering lust burned from beneath those beautiful dark orbs.

"Your... um... shirt ripped," he mumbled.

I looked down to take in my appearance. Not a single drop of blood anywhere, yet my clothes were completely destroyed. I looked up blushing brightly before making my way into his embrace.

"I guess I'll need a quick shower before we head over to the beach," I said sheepishly.

He smirked that devilish smirk and we headed back to his house. I rushed through my shower not allowing him to join and dressed quickly. Finally we were walking hand in hand down towards first beach.

"I gotta say, watching you hunt was probably the most intense thing I've seen you do," he said turning to look at me, his eyes softening.

"It was my first hunt without..." my voice trailed off as the memory of my first hunt crept through my mind.

"Hey I get it, I really do. It's okay," he whispered softly.

"Let's just get through the rest of the day and we'll conquer everything else tomorrow. I need you with me Paul," I replied.

"You got me. Mind, body, and soul, babe."

He took my hand as the rest of the pack came into view. My sight set on Jacob holding our son, a petite girl standing next to him looking uncomfortable.

"So that's Vanessa?"

"Yep!"

_Jake's imprint..._

**Authors Note: I apologize if the imprint name doesn't match lol. It's been a bit since I published a new chapter for this fic... but hopefully everything gets explained in the next chapter. **


	17. SEVENTEEN

_Epilogue_

Bella took a deep breath and held her chin up high as she made her way towards Jacob holding little CJ. She didn't know very much about Jacob's imprint, but it was pretty obvious that he already loved her more than his own life. Bella just hoped that he would love his son as he would any children his own imprint gave him.

Vanessa looked up when Bella and Paul arrived. She wasn't jealous of her, everyone had a past and she didn't expect Jacob to wait for her forever. She absolutely adored little CJ. He was the spitting image of Jacob and Bella. When Bella joined them looking at CJ with adoration Vanessa decided to try becoming friends. She certainly didn't want to come between the friendship Jacob had just got back. He was her everything and she trusted him inexplicably.

"Hello, I'm Vanessa," she introduced herself to Bella with a small smile. Holding her hand out for Bella to shake.

Bella looked at the offered hand and gingerly took it. "Nice to finally meet you," Bella replied quietly.

Paul placed his hand on the small of Bella's back and leaned in to whisper. "We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable doing, babe," the endearment was somewhat comforting.

Things were getting better between her and Paul. He had apologized for his previous behavior and hoped that they could get along better, especially since they were now destined mates for life. Although she didn't really hold grudges, she still had an issue getting completely over the past. Of course Paul promised to make up for it for the rest of their existence; neither knew exactly how long she would live as a hybrid. But as long as she was alive, Paul would continue to phase.

Her heart was broken from losing one of her other halves, but she had a son and she had to keep going for him. She had gotten her revenge when she destroyed the vampire who killed him. But the world wasn't ending just yet.

She had finally learned that the venom had somehow triggered her first phase and that Billy wasn't exactly sure how she survived but he thanked the spirits that she was alive. She learned that she was destined to be the end of all vampires in existence. Even if it killed her she made a vow to follow through with her destiny.

Bella no longer felt like she didn't belong there. She felt full of life. She still had unanswered questions about her past and her future. But for now she was going to live in the moment.

Bella sat with the pack and listened to the legends and then was introduced as a new pack member. They roasted marshmallows and made s'mores. When it began to get late Jacob stood holding CJ.

"Is it alright if Ness and I took CJ home for the night?" He asked Bella.

"Jake, you're his father. I can't deny you your son," she replied.

"Thank you. For everything Bells," he said using her nickname for the first time in a long time.

"I couldn't do it alone," Bella whispered.

"I know. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Jacob said.

"You know me. Always avoiding help," Bella smiled.

"Never avoiding trouble tho," Jacob chuckled.

"I missed this," Bella smiled. "Being friends."

"Me too," Jacob smiled at her.

Bella smiled as she watched Jacob and Vanessa leave the bonfire. Little CJ fast asleep in Jacob's arms.

Slowly everyone began to disperse and go home as the fire started to die out. When the last embers went out Paul stood and held out his hand for Bella to take.

"C'mon beautiful, let's go home," he said with a smile.

They walked in silence to Paul's house. Finally they were alone. They laid together in Paul's bed just staring at the ceiling.

"Do you hear that?" Paul asked her.

Bella stayed still listening carefully trying to hear what Paul heard.

"Yeah," she replied looking up at him.

Paul sat up and carefully maneuvered his way down to Bella's stomach. He gently rested his head on her tummy and listened carefully. The sound of a hummingbirds wings could be heard. Paul knew what this meant immediately. He smiled up at Bella with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're pregnant," he said, his smile growing wider.

"What," she whispered. She and Paul hadn't even done that just yet. Sure she was intimate with him but she couldn't have gotten pregnant with him obviously.

"I can hear the heartbeat," Paul whispered, not wanting to miss hearing it over his own voice.

"You know that you're not," she began.

Paul cut her off.

"I know that, but it doesn't change how I feel about you and this baby," he beamed.

She placed a hand over stomach and smiled with sadness. _Garrett._ She thought.

"If it's a boy we should name him Garrett," Paul promised.

Bella couldn't contain the tears then. She was so emotional. She felt better having a little piece of him in her life now.

"Now what," she asked.

"Right now we should get some sleep babe," Paul said with a yawn. "We'll have to build a new bedroom or two to the house."

"Two?" She asked.

"Maybe more," he winked.

Bella smiled at him, knowing exactly what he meant. They would someday have a baby of their own.

As Bella fell asleep she thought of Garrett and how her life would have been if he were there with her right now. He would've been ecstatic about having a baby. She had no idea that he could even father children. But she was the only mortal being he had ever fallen in love with. She became his world in an instant just like she became Paul's imprint. She smiled as she fell asleep. Her life was going to change in a big way now. She just hoped that everything would stay calm.

Of course that's wishful thinking in a world with vampires and werewolves.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know I'm leaving you guys with a huge cliffhanger. I might continue this but for now I needed to give y'all some kind of update. I know it's short and doesn't give much information on Bella being a hybrid. I'm thinking of just doing a sequel or writing another 10 chapters or so later and publishing them together. But this story has been difficult to write because I had such bad writers block. I couldn't figure out how to go into detail about anything pertaining to her being a hybrid or a prophecy. So I'll let you guys decide if I should continue onto this or do a sequel. I'm sure the Volturi will be very interested in hearing all about the very first hybrid ;) hint hint. But for now this will be my closing chapter. Thank you so much for reading this far. I really hope I haven't disappointed y'all too much closing on this on so soon. I really do feel I need to for now. It's not permanent tho, I promise!. Until next time my lovelies.**** _-Tink-_**


End file.
